hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Ray
Mighty Ray is one of the main protagonists of the series Hero: 108. He is Hero 025 and is a member of First Squad. He rivals with Archer Lee of Second Squad. Appearance Mighty Ray is quite short and chubby, with tanned skin, black hair tied up in a short ponytail on top of his head with a red band, and yellow eyes with red pupils. He wears a red vest with an open front, black trousers with a red belt with a lightning bolt on it, a red headscarf, red wristbands on his wrists and red shoes. When he uses his eyes, a symbol appears on his right eye, the symbol on his eye seems to be "電" or "Diàn", meaning "Electricity" in Chinese. In Animals Inside Part I, Mighty Ray changed into a boar which is his spiritual animal. As a boar he could use his tusks as lightning rods to shoot lightning, and he later changed back to normal. Personality Mighty Ray is definitely the burly force of First Squad. More of a doer than a thinker, Mighty Ray takes great pride in being the right guy for any job even if he's actually not. However, his overzealous and sometimes inept nature can sometimes win the day. Mr. No Hands even comments that if he could learn to eat bananas without gagging, he could be the most powerful warrior at Big Green. Mighty Ray also enjoys loud burps, farts, and bad comedy, all of which are usually his own. While doing a comedy routine, he goes under the name of Mr. Comedy. He and Mystique Sonia have an interesting relationship. It is suspected that they actually like each other very much, but they always squabble and bicker, and are always competing against each other. Mighty Ray is often childlike, and can also at times be a brat, and not listen to others, as seen in Deer Castle, when he was told to clean his room and didn't, and when Deer King was with him, he outright refused to do it, smugly saying Deer King couldn't make him. Also, in "Penguin Castle", when Lin Chung warned him about the bad day, he shoved him away and bowled anyway, not listening. He can also be quite sulky, as seen when someone else, usually Lin Chung, is chosen over him to do a task. He also thinks very highly of himself, to the point of arrogance. It would also appear that Mighty Ray is very honest, almost to a fault, as seen in Camel Castle when he said outright how awful Lin Chung's drawing was, even though Lin Chung was within earshot of him saying it. He does feel bad after upsetting someone though, as seen in both "Camel Castle" when he fibbed to make Lin Chung feel better, and in "The Strongest Punch and Kick", when after Mystique Sonia had been kidnapped and he felt guilty, saying how she must have been really upset, and later he apologized to her about arguing. Abilities/Weapons *'Magical Eyeballs:' His eyeballs are actually powerful weapons that shoot blasts of electricity at enemies. Powerful enough to blast large holes into mountains and the ground. To recharge his eyeballs, Mighty Ray must eat bananas which make him gag and yell his signature yell (which is, "I am Mighty Ray, Fear my eyeballs!") *'Super Strength:' Despite being small, Mighty Ray appears to be very strong, as seen in Lion Castle, when he beat Mystique Sonia in an arm wrestling competition, and in Penguin Castle, when he shoved Lin Chung away and made him stumble, despite Lin Chung being twice his height. Also, in Turtle Cannon Competition, he was seen lifting and throwing Golden Eye Husky, who is three times his size. He is also at times often seen lifting weights. He has also been shown to be strong enough to lift and throws large boulders and pieces of earth. Weaknesses As mentioned before he is very overzealous and sometimes inept which can be a problem at times. But his biggest weakness is his dislike of bananas, which stem from the fact that he overindulged in them once and nearly went blind permanently. He can't eat bananas or anything that tastes like bananas without retching. Gallery MightyRayTitle.png Z10.jpg Mightyrayboar.jpg|Mighty Ray as a boar, his spirit animal Turtleray.jpg|Turtle Mighty Ray Mightyjumpy .jpg|Mighty Ray and Jumpy Mightyrayearpull.jpg|Mighty Ray annoying Jumpy Mightyrayeargrab.jpg|Mighty Ray grabbing Jumpy's ears Soniajumpymightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray patting Jumpy's back Mightyrayturtle.jpg|Mighty Ray on his turtle Mightyray1.jpg|Mighty Ray showing off Mightyray2.jpg|Mighty Ray yelling Mightyray3.jpg|Mighty Ray with his arm up Mightyray4.jpg|Mighty Ray rubbing his hands together Mightyraydiàn.jpg|Mighty Ray with a Chinese symbol in his eye Raysoniaapetrully.jpg|Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia and Apetrully staring Mightyrayshove.jpg|Mighty Ray getting ready to bowl Mightyrayteam.jpg|Mighty Ray and Mr. No Hands Mightyrayhorror.jpg|Mighty Ray, sick with horror Lookawaymightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray, looking away from Lin Chung's drawing Hangonmightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray hanging onto the pole Kowloonrayapetrully.jpg|Mighty Ray looking at Apetrully while Kowloon smirks Smugkowloon.jpg|Mighty Ray looking mad at Kowloon Kowloonsmirk1.jpg|Mighty Ray looking annoyed at Kowloon Turtleray2.jpg|Mighty Ray turning green Turtleray3.jpg|Mighty Ray looking upset Turtleray4.jpg|Mighty Ray with Lin Chung Soniaray4.jpg|Mighty Ray with Mystique Sonia Mightyrayhead.jpg|Mighty ray rubbing his head Gotray4.jpg|Mighty Ray being carried by Lin Chung SoniaMightyRayLaughing.png|Laughing Mighty Ray Sonia exhausted.png|Mighty Ray with an exhausted Sonia MightyRaySoniaJealous.png|Annoyed Mighty Ray Bitter Sonia.png|What is he looking at? Mightykiss.jpg|Mighty Ray going to kiss Sonia Wuandray.jpg|Mighty Ray with Wu Song Lightningray.jpg|Mighty Ray shooting lightning from his eyes Mightyrayfacepalm.jpg|Mighty Ray facepalming Throwray.jpg|Mighty Ray being thrown by Lin Chung Mightyraystuck.jpg|Mighty Ray stuck Mightyrayelephantking.jpg|Mighty Ray saving Elephant King Apetrullyandmightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray with Apetrully Blowmightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray trying to blow the party blower Mightyrayshuttlecock.jpg|Mighty Ray with a shuttlecock Linchungandothers.jpg|Mighty Ray with the others Mightyray7.jpg|Mighty Ray using his eyes as fireworks Bananamouthray2.jpg|Mighty Ray with a banana in his mouth Baldmightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray is bald! Mightyraymrnohandssonia.jpg|Mighty Ray with Sonia and Mr. No Hands Jumpyray.jpg|Mighty Ray with Jumpy Jumpyray2.jpg|Mighty Ray and Jumpy cringing Mightyrayandothers.jpg|Mighty Ray and the others Laughing3.jpg|Mighty Ray looking cross as them laughing Bananaray.jpg|Mighty Ray covered in bananas Prettyturtles.jpg|Mighty Ray looking surprised at the pretty turtles Yippee1.jpg|Mighty Ray cheering Buneyes.jpg|Mighty Ray with buns for eyes Concentratinglinchung.jpg|Mighty Ray chewing Lin Chung's helmet, to try and get his attention Hairpull.jpg|Mighty Ray pulling Lin Chung's hair, to try and get his attention Mightyrayclimb.jpg|Mighty Ray bouncing up and down on Lin Chung's easel Mightyrayyell.jpg|Mighty Ray yelling at Lin Chung, trying to get his attention Flatray.jpg|A flattened Mighty Ray Raysquishrice.jpg|Mighty Ray squishing rice Mightyraypoint.jpg|Mighty Ray pointing Linchungmrnkhandsandmightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray with Lin Chung and Mr. No Hands Animalhumans.jpg|Mighty Ray and the others with animal parts Tentacleray.jpg|Mighty Ray with a tentacle arm Soniaplants.jpg|Mighty Ray looking at Sonia Wornout.jpg|Tired Mighty Ray Surrounded.jpg|Mighty Ray and the others surrounded Soniaandfriends.jpg|Looking up Soniaray3.jpg|Mighty Ray and Sonia Spongegeadray.jpg|Mighty Ray with a wet sponge on his head Laughray.jpg|Mighty Ray laughing Mr4.jpg|Mighty Ray on his turtle Linchungancmightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray pulling his eyelids Mightyray6.jpg|Mighty Ray Whizz4.jpg|Mighty Ray whizzing around Mightyray10.jpg|Mighty Ray looking up Mrlc.jpg|Mighty Ray and Lin Chung Concentrateingmightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray concentrating Glowingeyes.jpg|Mighty Ray with a glowing eye Dumplings.jpg|Mighty Ray with Strength Dumplings Smilingsonia.jpg|Mighty Ray looking shocked Soniagloat.jpg|Mighty Ray looking at Sonia Jumpyrice.jpg|Mighty Ray eating rice with Jumpy MRbanana.jpg|Mighty Ray with a banana Glowingeye.jpg|Mighty Ray making fireworks with his eyes Mightyray8.jpg|Mighty Ray tensing Pressup1.jpg|Mighty Ray doing pressups Mightyrayfrown.jpg|Mighty Ray frowning Sneakup1.jpg|Mighty Ray unaware of the sailor brother behind him Female Lin Chung and Ray.png|Female version of Mighty Ray and Lin Chung 4056163567_c0a43e682e_o.png Photo1775.jpg|Mighty Ray as a lady Photo1753.jpg|Mighty Ray as a lady wearing curtains like a dress Photo1778.jpg|Mighty Ray as a lady with lightning eyes Linchung12.jpg|Mighty Ray looking shocked Mightyrayskid.jpg|Mighty Ray sliding across the floor on his knees Turtleservants1.jpg|Mighty Ray using turtles as servants Lazymightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray being lazy Yakshacarry.jpg|Mighty Ray wearing Yaksha Mightyrayweep.jpg|Mighty Ray sobbing Mightyrqyworkout.jpg|Mighty Ray using a snake shaped chest expander MightyRayladygreen.jpg|Mighty Ray looking at Lady Green Laubchtubemightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray looking down the launch tube Mightyrayfist.jpg|Mighty Ray punching Bananamouth.jpg|Mighty Ray going to swallow a banana Floorpunch.jpg LCMR1.jpg|Mighty Ray with Lin Chung Mightyrayandnumber.jpg|Mighty Ray with his number Mightyrayyaksha.jpg|Mighty Ray with Yaksha looking annoyed Big Baby Turtles 160.png|An ill Mighty Ray Big Baby Turtles 159.png|Mighty Ray holding his belly Grouphug.jpg|Mighty Ray group hugging with Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mystique Sonia Linchungmightyraydance.jpg|Mighty Ray dancing The Hamster King 116.png|Mighty Ray sulking The Hamster King 115.png|Mighty Ray looking surprised The Hamster King 113.png|Mighty Ray with Commander ApeTrully The Hamster King 102.png|Mighty Ray with the baby turtles The Hamster King 097.png|Mighty Ray with the baby turtles coming towards him The Hamster King 114.png|Mighty Ray with Commander ApeTrully The Hamster King 105.png|Mighty Ray looking surprised Jumpy Lady Green hug.png|Mighty Ray looking upset at Lady Green hugging Jumpy hero-108-for-press-9-1024.jpg Mighty Ray original.jpg Mighty Ray original (1).jpg Mighty Ray original (2).jpg|Mighty Ray controlled by a Cocky Alien Mighty Ray original (3).jpg Mighty Ray original (4).jpg Mighty Ray original (5).jpg|Mighty Ray wearing an air force cap Mighty Ray original (6).jpg Mighty Ray original (7).jpg Mighty Ray original (8).jpg|Injured hand Mighty Ray original (9).jpg Mighty Ray original (10).jpg Mighty Ray original (11).jpg Mighty Ray original (12).jpg|Yo-Yo skills Mighty Ray original (13).jpg Mighty Ray original (14).jpg Mighty Ray original (15).jpg Mighty Ray original (16).jpg Mighty Ray original (17).jpg Mighty Ray original (18).jpg Mighty Ray original (19).jpg Mighty Ray original (20).jpg NoHands looking at tried Might Ray.png Annoyed Diva walking off stage.png Quotes Trivia *In the Chinese Dub, he touches his eyeballs to charge them up instead of eating bananas. *Mighty Ray might like Mystique Sonia because in Baboon Castle he nearly kissed her. Also in Big Baby Turtles Part II, when a Turtle breathed fire at Mystique Sonia, he shielded her from it and smiled at her. Also, in Jellyfish Jam , when Mystique Sonia fell over and was about to be stepped on, he ran over, zapped the zebras brothers leg and grabbed Mystique Sonia's hand and helped her up and pulled her along to get away, and in Scorpion Castle, he appeared to be jealous when Lin Chung had Mystique Sonia's attention. And in Bronze Giant part II, he hugged her while saying "I'm glad to see ya". *Mighty Ray's spirit animal is a Boar. *Mighty Ray's eyeballs can be removed. *Mystique Sonia is the only member of First Squad who knows Mighty Ray is afraid of the dark, as seen in Crocodile Castle. **Mighty Ray shares this fear with the Commander of Darkness. *Mighty Ray carried Yaksha when Mystique Sonia was angry at him in two episodes (Scorpion Castle and Sheep Castle). *As seen in The Eyes of Mighty Ray Part I, He, Kowloon, Alpha Girl, and Mr. No Hands knew each other prior to joining Big Green. It is currently unknown how and when they met though. *Mighty Ray is the smallest member of First Squad. *He is Hero:025 **This corresponds with the twenty-fifth ranked Star of Destiny, Lei Heng, whose nickname is "Winged Tiger". Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:First Squad Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Protagonists